Amor en Juego
by Namikaze Kushina-chan
Summary: Un juego siniestro hará que Minato luche para recuperar lo más importante que tiene en el mundo a Kushina. Cuando el rubio recibe un poema y una foto extraña de Kushina intenta por todos los medios buscarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El enemigo lo tenía en sus manos, siendo usuario de un Kekke genkai perdido, y decidido a vengarse. ¿Podrá Minato recuperar a su Kushina? MxK


Hola, soy nueva en fanfiction, y este es mi primer fic y de la única pareja de Naruto que sigo. Un MinaKushi ^.^ que espero de corazón que realmente les guste. Este va a ser un fic corto, ya que no creo ser capaz de algo largo y que quede realmente bien. Disculpen si existe algún error, y que no hayan muchas descripciones físicas (soy realmente pésima en ellas, por lo que tiendo a evitarlas). Me gustaría saber si les gusta para ver si publico el segundo capi que ya estoy escribiendo.

* * *

**Amor en juego.**

**Capítulo 1: Un juego cruel**

La noche se había asomado, Konoha estaba tranquila, porque la kunoichi más traviesa de la aldea, estaba descansando en los brazos de Morfeo. Todo el mundo sabía que si despertaban al Habanero Sangriento estaban muertos literalmente, salvo si eras un rubio de ojos azules llamado Minato Namikaze, porque ahí solo lo perseguía por toda la aldea amenazándolo de muerte, y ahí yacía la diferencia. Sin embargo esa noche estaba tan cansada que no pudo percatarse de nada, ni siquiera el frío viento que entraba por la ventana tuvo efecto. Ella no lo sabía, pero estaba bajo un jutsu somnífero. Y la sombra que había entrado por su ventana sonrío sádicamente

- Que empiece el juego pequeño remolino rojo de Konoha.

Minato se despertó sobresaltado, había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Donde él veía a Kushina, estaba peinada con dos trenzas unidas como media cola y con ese pelo tan largo como Rapunzel, y vestida con un vestido, eso le hizo preguntarse si era realmente Kushina, pero era ella, con ese vestido blanco parecía una princesa. La vio alargar sus manos hacía donde él estaba en el sueño, y de pronto siente como si una cámara se alejase, y ahí estaba él, viendo la escena desde arriba se vio, vestido como un príncipe. Su chaqueta y pantalón eran azules, con detalles en blanco. Vio cómo su yo, en el sueño, iba a tomar su mano, pero un temblor en la tierra hiso que ella se alejase, y callera por el abismo que creo el temblor, miraba como era tragada por la tierra, con impotencia, rabia, y desesperación, vio como en el sueño él se tiraba a rescatarla, pero solo la oscuridad lo envolvía a ambos. Definitivamente fue un sueño raro, pero había algo, algo que lo preocupaba de sobre manera. Sentía como si algo malo fuera a pasar, un temor a perder algo importante. Suspirando se levantó, sabía que pronto entraría la pelirroja de sus sueños, literalmente, y lo arrastraría a Ichiraku. No tenía sentido preocuparse por algo que no iba a pasar, lo más importante que él tenía era una kunoichi muy capaz, y sobre todo era llamada el Habanero Sangriento, no era como una florsita frágil que él debía proteger. Pero aunque se dijera eso, no había ni una sola vez que no se preocupara por su amiga si está salía de misión.

Finalmente la profecía se cumplió, él salía del baño, con una toalla en su hombro desnudo, estaba con su bóxer naranja oscuro, y el pelo mojado, por lo que pequeñas gotitas caían a su perfecto pecho de Adonis. Claro que él no se había fijado en todo eso de sí mismo, sino que tal "descripción" había pasado por la cabeza de cierta pelirroja en tan solo el segundo que paso para que se diera vuelta avergonzada y saliera como un robot de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y totalmente roja. En cuanto a Minato, se había quedado paralizado, ni siquiera se percató de que la toalla se había caído de su hombro, ni que ya habían pasado diez minutos mirando la puerta, y con la cara tan roja, que no se sorprendería que explotase. Detrás de si la pelirroja había dejado algo además de su perfume a Kushina, calor, el cuarto le pareció tan pequeño y caliente que cuando reacciono tuvo que abrir la ventana. Y estuvo tentado a darse una ducha de agua fría, pero sabía la razón de que la pelirroja estuviese ahí: Ramen.

Luego de vestirse entro en la cocina, sorprendiéndose del silenció del lugar, mirando en busca de Kushina se encontró con una escena tan extraña como tierna, ella estaba enfrascada en una discusión, seguramente con el Kyuubi, en voz baja, con los cachetes colorados como su cabello. Estaba preciosa, sabiendo que al entrar se rompería esa escena para él tan maravillosa. Porque con está a él le había quedado claro algo, su mejor amiga no había salido inmune a lo que vio, le había gustado, a ella le gustaba. También sabía que iba a ser blanco de su enojo, porque Kushina no se lo iba a decir. La conocía, ella era su hermosa Kushina, fuerte, decidida, terca… hiperactiva e impulsiva, perdía el control fácilmente, era ruidosa, poco femenina, traviesa, y eso a él le gustaba, porque era su Kushina. También era leal, cuando se preocupaba por un amigo o su familia dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ayudar, incluso arriesgaría su propia vida, porque para ella lo más importante del mundo eran sus seres queridos, y luego estaba ella. Sonrío tiernamente, y la invito a comer Ramen en Ichiraku. Podía decir algo pero para ganar esa guerra, sabía que tenía que retirarse esta vez. Además ¿Qué clase de caballero avergonzaría a una chica de ese modo?

Varios días después ese encuentro casual en el cuarto del chico había quedado casi en el olvido. Minato estaba tan enojado con ella, que le dijo un montón de cosas hirientes. De las cuales estaba arrepentido, se había sentido tan celoso, y tan humillado por sentirse así, que simplemente había actuado como el más grande de los idiotas, un comportamiento tan impropio de él. Lo peor fue al ver a los ojos violetas de ella como se apagaban por el dolor, y como lo escondía en unos segundos con el fuego de su ira. Definitivamente era un estúpido.

Flash Back:

El día estaba soleado, hacía un calor de morirse, después de todo era verano en Konoha. Ese día había llegado un amigo de Kushina, de Uzushigakure. Algo que Minato no le había escuchado en el almuerzo que tuvieron hace dos días. Cuando éste vio a Kushina abrazando a Ryuushi, y el sonrojo del chico por el contacto. No pudo evitar sentir celos, trato de controlarlos, pero finalmente a última hora del día, habiendo tenido que tolerar como era de cariñosa su pelirroja con su amigo, y la mirada burlona que le dedicaba este y finalmente sus malditas rizas tontas. Lo iba a matar, definitivamente Uzushiogakure se iba a quedar sin ese dragoncito a manos de un gran dragón como él. Porque Kushina era de él, solo de él.

Ya estaba afilando sus garras, cuando Ryuuji se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, relativamente cerca de la boca de Kushina, lo hiso parecer un accidente pero Minato sabía que lo estaba provocando. Se estaba riendo de él, el muy desgraciado.

Finalmente el día había llegado a su fin, por fin estaba a solas con su Kushina, pero solo una mirada de esta le dijo algo, no estaba muy contenta.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa ttebane?- preguntó exasperada

- Nada, no me pasa nada- contesté enojado

- A mí no me mientas ttebane, vi como mirabas a Ryuushi

- Ryuushi esto Ryuushi aquello, ¿es lo único que sabes decir Kushina?- Sabía que mi enojo me estaba llevando a hablar de más y que tenía que controlarme pero cuando hizo esa maldita pregunta, todo lo humillado y celoso que me había sentido en el día, todo el deseo de cambiar de lugar con ese maldito y pequeño dragoncito, le había ganado. Lo odiaba, a él con sus horrorosos ojos verdes y su pelo negro tan feo el pobre, hasta seguramente la tenía pequeña.

- ¿No estarás celoso? ¿No?-pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro de lo más bonita, pero ni eso fue capaz de contener la erupción de mi volcán interior.

-De que voy a estar celoso Uzumaki, solo porque tengas un pelo bonito, no quita que seas tan marimacha, traviesa y ruidosa, tenes veinte años pero actúas como una niña de ocho, hiperactiva e impulsiva, a mí me gustan las mujeres tranquilas, que no pierden el control por cualquier cosa- mintió Minato arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de lo que había dicho, la había herido, y mucho lo sabía porque vio el dolor en sus ojos aunque pronto lo tapo su furia, y el manto rojo de Kyuubi, levantando los mechones de su pelo como si fueran las nueve colas del mismo.

- Bien, ¿a quién le importa lo que digas ttebane? De ahora en adelante Namikaze, tu por tu lado y yo por el mío- gritó furiosa ya lejos de él. Ni siquiera pudo ver la tristeza y la culpa de él, ni el perdón que pidió en un susurro. "Genial Namikaze, lograste alejarla de ti para siempre" se gritó a si mismo con furia.

Fin Flash Back.

¿Por qué le había mentido así? ¿Quién mierda quiere una mujer tranquila y dócil cuando podían tener a una Kushina? Tampoco le importaba si la mayoría de los hombres eran tan idiotas que querían a esas mujeres dóciles y frágiles, es más le agradaba que sea así, porque él quería a Kushina, no quería que nadie la viera, quería que Kushina fuera su Kushina. Y ahora había perdido cualquier oportunidad con ella.

La mañana siguiente de ese incidente, había despertado a un Minato destruido, desanimado, deprimido. Sabiendo que ella se iría de misión como AMBU y no la vería en varios meses, tenía que pedirle disculpas, rogarle su perdón, y decirle la verdad, él no podía perder a Kushina por haber sido un gran estúpido. Sé levanto de la cama corriendo, bajo las escaleras luchando con su pantalón, por lo que casi cae por las escaleras. "El día no podría empezar peor" se dijo a sí mismo, cuando un sobre cerca de la puerta le llamo la atención.

Mientras tanto Kushina agarraba sus cosas para partir, sería una misión larga en Amegakure, y ella estaba decaída, realmente iba a ir a una ciudad que siempre estaba en su estado de ánimo, triste. Suspiró con pesar, para Minato ella era una molestia; Bien sabía ella que no era correspondida, pero nunca había abandonado sus esperanzas inútiles. Y eso había sido lo peor que había hecho, porque Minato no la amaba, no la quería. Solo era problemática. Sintió como las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, secándolas rápidamente. Tenía una misión, ella era una shinobi, no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse tirada llorando. Aunque tuviese que ponerse una máscara, y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, lo haría, ella cumpliría su misión aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.

En la puerta de Konoha sus compañeros AMBU ya la estaban esperando, miró atrás por última vez a Konoha, y por alguna extraña razón sentía que todo iba a cambiar. Que si volvía a Konoha de nuevo no la vería con los mismos ojos. Quitando de su mente esas malas sensaciones, abandono Konoha.

Minato no podía creer lo que veía, la preocupación y el miedo llenaron su garganta, tuvo que controlar la bilis que subía por su garganta para no vomitar, la desesperación corría por su cuerpo. Kushina estaba en peligro. Y así como estaba salió disparado hacía la torre del Hokage. Entró rápidamente, sorprendiendo al Sandaime por completo.

- Minato ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto el viejo, viendo como este se acercaba corriendo hacia él, y le entregaba un sobre, el cual a continuación abrió viendo su contenido. Primero abrió un papel, este contenía un poema; esté decía:

"Búscame, aborréceme,

Porque yo tengo lo que tanto anhelas.

Búscame, desespérate,

Porque yo tengo lo que tanto sueñas.

Búscame, aborréceme,

Porque yo tengo lo que tanto piensas

Búscame, desespérate,

Porque yo tengo lo que tanto amas.

La fiera doncella perdida está,

Por la eternidad permanecerá.

En soledad llorando está,

Y en la oscuridad perecerá.

Dulces recuerdos se olvidarán.

Agrios momentos que pasarán,

Los dos amantes que lucharán.

La fiera doncella oculta está.

La pobre doncella que llorará,

Y en soledad gritando está

Que a su amante olvidará.

Pobre doncella, grita

Tonta doncella, implora.

Porque en mi manos girando estás.

En la oscuridad permanecerás,

Y en la eternidad te subyugarás.

Tonto guerrero ven a jugar, o en mis manos perecerán.

Pobre guerrero no olvidarás, está lección que aprenderás.

Búscame, aborréceme,

Porque yo tengo lo que tanto anhelas.

Búscame, desespérate,

Porque yo tengo lo que tanto sueñas.

Búscame, aborréceme,

Porque yo tengo lo que tanto piensas

Búscame, desespérate,

Porque yo tengo lo que tanto amas."

Con una ceja levantada el Sandaime, miró el otro papel. Contenía una foto, en ella Kushina estaba durmiendo con una marca extraña en la frente. La fecha de la foto era de hace cuatro días. Inmediatamente hiso llamar a su consejero Nara (el padre de Shukaku), no sabía nada del posible jutsu que tenía Kushina en la frente, ni del responsable; solo que escribía poesía, y bastante mala en su opinión.

Cuando llego el estratega Nara, después de leer la carta y la foto, solo tenía una conclusión posible.

- Minato ¿Sabes de alguien que te odie lo suficiente como para querer hacerte daño?- preguntó con tranquilidad, Minato negó con la cabeza. El viejo Nara suspiro algo como que problemático, y a continuación hablo- Supongo que Kushina va entrar bajo un extraño jutsu en algún momento, si no has notado nada extraño en ella en estos días. De todas formas hay que mantenerla bajo estrecha vigilancia, hasta que sepamos cómo solucionar esto.

- Bien, enviare a alguien que la suplante en la misión, y un mensajero para que ella regresé a la aldea.

- Iré por ella, sabes que Kushina no se lo va a tomar de rositas el hecho de quitarla de una misión.

Y así era como él estaba en ese mismo momento, corriendo a una velocidad de vértigo por el bosque. La furia y la preocupación bullían en él, si en ese mismo momento se encontraba con el culpable lo mataba sin contemplaciones. Minato ya no tenía en ese momento ningún control sobre sus emociones. Si solo una hebra del hermoso cabello de Kushina era tocado, si tan solo uno, él no respondería de sus actos.

Una luz violeta brilló en el cielo, haciendo que saliese de su ensoñación, preocupado corrió hasta que por fin llegó. Lo que encontró lo dejo sin palabras, cuando reacciono saltó hacía donde estaba Kushina suspendida en el cielo, con las manos extendidas, y las piernas pegadas. Sus compañeros miraban horrorizados la escena sin entender nada mientras peleaban con el enemigo. Eran tres, los dos que peleaban con los AMBUS, eran fuertes tenían jutsus extraños que matarían a cualquier otro ninja que sea inferior a Juunin. El otro se encontraba encapuchado, totalmente vestido de negro, su boca se movía, parecía que recitaba algo, eso, o hablaba solo.

- Mina-chan- logró gritar Kushina en medio del trance, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sacudirse con fuerza.

- Kushina- gritó Minato viendo desesperado como convulsionaba.- Suéltala- gritó con rabia sintiendo como el suelo temblaba por su ira, y como rayos se formaban a su alrededor de forma amenazante.

- Ohhh, el rayo amarillo se enojo- se burló – no te tengo miedo Namikaze- dijo con odio – y llegas tarde para salvarla- río con sorna.

El rayo amarillo no se dejó llevar por la burla, no le importaba si se burlaba de él, no le importaba si era subestimado, porque él lo mataría, y salvaría a Kushina. Lanzo sus kunais por el terreno, estratégicamente dejo uno debajo donde estaba suspendida Kushina, el último Kunai los tiro hacía su enemigo. Esté estaba recitando algo nuevamente, parecía despreocupado. Esquivando el Kunai con facilidad no esperaba que Minato usara su nueva técnica, el Hiraishin. Apareciendo detrás de él con un rasengan. Pero cuando le iba a dar la luz violeta que suspendía a Kushina desaparecío, haciendo que está se precipitará a tierra. Y en cambio está apareció nuevamente para bloquear al rasengan, solo que su color era azul. Minato tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que había pasado, parecía que esos halos de luz protegían por voluntad propia a su usuario, sin darle más vueltas al asunto uso su Hiraishin para atrapar a Kushina en sus brazos.

- Habrás ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra, y ya lo verás Namikaze, que esta batalla no la ganaste ni mucho menos, ni esta "victoria" te resultará dulce- riéndose sádicamente.- Vendrás por esto muy pronto, Namikaze, hasta pronto- dijo desapareciendo con sus cómplices en otro halo de luz, su color está ver era amarillo.

Pasaron varios días desde ese encuentro, y Kushina no había despertado desde ese entonces. Se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, donde Minato no se había movido más que para comer y bañarse. La familia Uzumaki, o sea el padre de Kushina Uzumaki Akira, su hermano mayor Uzumaki Shinta, y su madre Uzumaki Eri, habían llegado el día anterior a Konoha. Todos estaban esperando en el pasillo cualquier tipo de noticia.

Minato sentía que si no recibía una noticia de su amiga pronto, iba a destruir de la rabia lo primero que tuviera adelante. Pero viendo la expresión de la familia Uzumaki supo que no era el único en sentirse así. Pronto desalojo esos pensamiento al ver que llegaban sus amigos, Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, Hana, Hiashi, Hizashi, y Hikari Hyuuga. También su sensei, Jiraiya. Todos y cada uno pregunto lo mismo, "¿alguna noticia?, y el contuvo las ganas de matarlos a todos, ¿es que acaso tenía cara de haber recibido una noticia? No, solo estaba muerto de preocupación por la mujer de su vida, sin recibir ni una sola mísera información, y todos acudían a él como si fuera un Yamanaka para meterse en las mentes de las enfermeras… Pensándolo bien ese era una muy buena idea, que pronto sacó de su mente al escuchar un ruido en la habitación que se encontraba Kushina.

Minato fue el primero en entrar, seguido por su familia. Todos sintieron correr el alivio por sus venas al ver que Kushina se había despertado, y miraba a todo con la mirada perdida. Cuando se percató de sus presencias, y veía como se le acercaban llorando, y con cara de preocupación se asustó.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó dejando a los presentes helados.

- Hermana soy yo Shinta, ¿no me reconoces?- pregunto el susodicho preocupado

- Yo… lo siento… yo- se puso a llorar- yo… ¿Quién soy yo?- se preguntó en un susurro que todos oyeron.

- Tu nombre es Uzumaki Kushina- respondió Minato dejando que una máscara de tranquilidad lo poseyera esta vez, aunque estaba lejos de sentirse tranquilo y calmo, siquiera con paciencia. Pero Kushina ahora no necesitaba a un bruto con las emociones a flor de piel. Por eso mismo le dedico una sonrisa amable, pero aun así bastante falsa. No tenía ganas de reír, tenía ganas de matar.

- Kushina- repitió susurrando la pelirroja tratando de recordarlo, ella miraba a sus manos pero pronto lo miro a él por primera vez. Su boca se abrió asombrada, y lo señalaba.- tu voz, tu rostro…- en ese instante Minato se tocaba la cara con las manos preguntándose qué diablos tenía en su cara, además de si había dicho algo raro. – Yo he visto tu cara, yo… tu voz…yo… ahhhhhhhh- gritó con fuerza sosteniéndose la cabeza con sus manos. Minato la agarró preocupado cuando la chica se desmayó. Pidiendo que llamarán a los médicos a gritos.

En el pasillo estaban todos esperando que ellos salieran. La madre de Kushina lloraba angustiada mientras explicaba a los demás lo que había pasado. Minato tuvo que apretar los puños para no ponerse a dar golpes contra la pared, miró a Akira y a Shinta sabiendo que sentían exactamente lo mismo.

Toda Konoha se hiso eco de lo sucedido con la pelirroja, toda la aldea estaba preocupada y desanimada, después de todo Kushina era travesura hecha persona, le brindaba alegría y bromas pesadas a la gente. Todos rezaban, incluidos los herederos Uchiha y Hyuuga que se recuperara y les hiciera las mismas bromas de siempre. Y otros se ofrecían como voluntarios con el Hokage para ayudarle a recuperar su memoria. Sin embargo por ahora, la única ayuda que sería bienvenida era la del Clan Yamanaka, y Nara.

Por esa misma razón unas horas después Inoichi y su Padre, ambos del clan entraron en la mente de una Kushina inconsciente. Al acceder a su cerebro, usaron su jutsu apareciendo royos de pergamino. Estos giraban al extraer la información del cerebro plasmándola en los royos.

Ambos se dieron cuenta en seguida que la memoria de la chica había sido altamente alterada, sus recuerdos no tenían sonidos, los paisajes estaban difuminados haciendo casi imposible saber dónde estaba la pelirroja, o qué estaba haciendo. Las personas que aparecían delante de ella solo les veía el cuerpo, y cuando quería ver su rostro este no se veía. Era como cuando miras al sol directamente, no podes ver absolutamente nada. Iban de un recuerdo a otro pero era lo mismo, una y otra vez lo mismo.

- Padre, esto es…- hablo Inoichi mostrándole un recuerdo en particular, no había sonidos, pero podían distinguir el lugar donde los recuerdos se desarrollaban, aunque estaba muy difuminado, luego el mayor de los Yamanaka entendió porque había llamado la atención de su hijo, el único de la escena que podía verse claramente era Namikaze Minato, viendo como este le decía "yo también sueño con convertirme en un gran Hokage y ser respetado por todos". Y por lo visto Minato era el único que tenía voz.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntaron los dos, ninguno había visto jamás un jutsu como ese. Habían extraído casi por completo el sonido, y por una extraña razón, supieron que el trabajo no estaba terminado. Si las caras y los paisajes estaban difuminados e irreconocibles así como las personas, significaba que habían querido borrarlo por completo. La única pregunta era ¿Por qué Minato no había sido borrado?, ni su voz ni su rostro.

- Padre si ella recuerda a Minato y lo que este le ha dicho, ¿Por qué ella no lo reconoció a la primera? ¿Por qué ella se desmayó?

- Piénsalo hijo, si a ti te alteran la memoria, dejando tus recuerdos sin sonidos, sin lugares, sin situaciones. Todo su mundo se queda vacío, ella conoce personas que no conoce, por más que ahora vea a su padre no sabe si su "recuerdo" lo vivió con tal y cual persona. Le quitaron los contextos, ella ni siquiera sabe que significa lo que Minato le dice, ella no lo entiende. Como si a ti te hablaran en chino. Vas a intentar comprender, recordar, sobre todo a la única persona que habla y con rostro en tus recuerdos.- Pronto sintió algo extraño, su mente se abría a un lugar mucho más profundo de lo que generalmente podían llegar.- prepárate hijo, algo está sucediendo.

Y así como lo dijo pronto los dos no estaban ya dentro del cerebro de la pelirroja. Estaban en una habitación grande, podían ver agua en sus pies y un portón rojo a lo lejos. Yamanaka le advirtió a su hijo. Allí estaba el Kyuubi.

- Malditos ninjas de Konoha los mataré- rugió el zorro lleno de odio.

- ¿Este es un lugar muy ruidoso no creen?- pregunto una difusa imagen de Kushina, los dos hombres no entendían nada, pero la imagen del Kyuubi los tenía claramente atemorizado- vamos no tengo mucho tiempo.

- Maldita seas Kushina- sintieron rugir al zorro pero ya no estaban allí, estaban en un lugar totalmente blanco.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?- pregunto el joven Inoichi.

- Estamos dentro de la mente del Kyuubi, un poco más profundo en mi mente que donde estaban ustedes antes. Y solo soy un poco de mi chacra- suspiró hondamente- no tengo mucho tiempo, antes que desaparezca, por favor vean lo único que pude salvar de mi memoria.

Ambos Yamanaka vieron con su jutsu como Kushina se encontraba en una "habitación" violeta, miraba a todos lados sin comprender nada.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Kushina

- Estás dentro de mi jutsu- respondió la persona que apareció a continuación, tenía el pelo azul, sus ojos también pero eran gélidos. Daban miedo.

- ¿Quién diablo sos? ¿Qué queres?

- Venganza… es lo que más deseo, y tú sos parte de ella. Te explico la venerada- dijo esa palabra con asco- familia Namikaze me arrebató a mi familia, a mi clan, y yo destruiré al único sobreviviente arrebatándole lo que más ama.- Al culminar se rio con malicia.

- Eres un maldito cobarde, si quieres ir en contra de Minato solo tienes que pelear con él no meter a terceros en esto, y además yo no soy importante para él, no más que una amiga cualquiera-gritó furiosa

- Ohhh, ¿estás segura?, porque yo sí lo estoy. Ya lo verás como Minato enloquece de a poco por lo que le voy a quitar- se paró a reír malignamente- Oh si lo olvidaba, no lo vas a ver porque no vas a recordar absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con terror sintiendo como si una aspiradora le hubiera entrado en el cerebro. Era doloroso, empezó a gritar dentro de su mente.

- Ya comenzó, vas a sufrir mucho, y yo me voy a divertir mucho contigo. Procura darme un buen espectáculo- Y salió de su mente.

Parecieron horas y horas las que paso la chica, los Yamanaka estaban consternados, nunca habían visto algo así, podían ver a la chica arrodillada gritando de dolor, y un ruido de succión, como una aspiradora. Podían oírla repetir una y otra vez "Mina-chan ayúdame" Repetía constantemente su nombre y su rostro aparecía en su mente. Ella no quería olvidar a Minato, no quería olvidarlo, los Yamanaka podían ver el rostro del chico desde niño hasta la actualidad, Kushina estaba luchando para no olvidarlo de ninguna manera posible. Luego de un rato apareció nuevamente la voz del culpable

- Lamentablemente no podré seguir divirtiéndome contigo por hoy, me llevo tu memoria. Hasta luego- dijo riéndose.

Al aparecer de nuevo con el chacra de Kushina se la podía ver bastante translucida.

- Inoichi-kun, Yamanaka-san, antes de que la luz acabara, use mi chacra para detener al Kyuubi, pero si mi mente es inestable puede que no logre controlarlo y el Kyuubi salga. Antes que eso pase, asegúrense de detenerme aunque tengan que matarme.

- Claro que no, recuperaremos tu memoria, debe haber una manera- dijo Inoichi

- Puede que la haya, puede que no, pero no permitan que destruya Konoha, y no dejen que el tonto de Namikaze haga algo estúpido tampoco.- Y así como apareció ella desapareció por completo. Y los dos Yamanaka se encontraban nuevamente en el cerebro de la joven, comprobando que los royos almacenaron toda la información salieron de su mente.

Media hora después estaban reunidos en la torre del Hokage, Minato y la familia Uzumaki, los dos Nara 8el padre y Shikaku) y obviamente el Sandaime. Los Yamanaka contaron todo lo que vieron, sin quitar ningún tipo de detalle. Mientras hablaban Minato apretó los puños tan fuerte que los presentes temieron que sangrara, Kushina había sufrido, su hermosa Kushina lo había llamado, le había pedido ayuda, y él no pudo hacer nada por ella. Todo por una venganza de algo sobre lo que él no sabía absolutamente nada. No se creía merecedor del esfuerzo que había hecho Kushina para no olvidarse de él, alguien que no había podido cuidar el tesoro más preciado que tenía, no era merecedor de ese cariño, ni de hacer realidad su sueño de convertirse en Hokage. Pero más allá de eso, ahora solo tenía que ver si podía recuperar su memoria. El tipo había dicho que querría recuperar el royo de pergamino, seguramente ahí estaba su memoria. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo, porque no dejaría que el Kyuubi se alborotase, ni que Kushina muriese para proteger Konoha. No sin antes hacer luchado con uñas y dientes para protegerla.

- Espera un segundo… me están diciendo que ¿mi hermana luchó para recordar a este… afeminado?

- Shinta- le advirtió su padre

- Aunque mi hermana se salve yo no te aceptaré, de ninguna manera- le dijo el guardabosques a Minato, mirándolo a los ojos. Esté lo escucho, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que preocuparse que un hermano celoso, por ello lo ignoro.

- Si recupero el pergamino que se llevaron esos tipos, ¿Podrán hacer algo para que Kushina vuelva a la normalidad?- preguntó Minato a los Yamanaka.

- Cabe la posibilidad, pero hay que recuperarlo pronto. En caso de que así sea solo los mejores de mi clan podrán intentarlo, porque es sumamente riesgoso, si cometemos un error ella podría morir.- contestó el mayor.

- Inténtenlo, estoy seguro de que mi hija no se daría por vencida, no quiero ver a mi hija morir sin poder hacer nada por ella, y si el Kyuubi se sale de control no va a quedar otra que quitárselo.

- Y también está que ella es lo más importante para Namikaze Minato, ese tipo no parará hasta destruirla.- esta vez hablo Shinta ya más serio. Minato bajo la mirada apesadumbrado, por su culpa Kushina pasaba lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que salvarla, ella esperaba que lo salvará "Mina-chan ayúdame", y el la salvaría aun a costa de su propia vida.

- Hokage-sama, me gustaría saber todo sobre el clan que los Namikaze derrotamos, eso podría darme algunas pistas para matar a ese tipo.

- Los Nara se encargarán de la investigación y de la estrategia. Minato, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué vas a ir a recuperarla, a pesar de que estarías haciendo lo que el enemigo quiere. Por eso seré claro y te diré lo mismo que Kushina te dijo, no hagas estupideces.

- Hokage-sama, soy un shinobi, no le tengo miedo a la muerte, lo que más le temo es a no poder tener a mis amigos a mi lado, a la mujer que amo, no poder protegerlos. Jamás me rendiré, no importa lo que pase, yo protegeré a Kushina, yo salvaré a Kushina, y si tengo que morir por ello, lo haré. Pero solo una vez que Kushina esté a salvo.

- Minato, aunque la Kushina de ahora no tenga memoria, mientras no pierda el control, sigue viva. No te arriesgues lo suficiente como para morir por una causa que no está totalmente perdida, si ella te recuerda todavía puedes estar con ella.

- ¿Y usted cree que Kushina desearía vivir siendo la sombra de lo que ella es? Antes de que ella se fuese yo me enoje, le dije cosas crueles que no pensaba, y solo por estar celoso. Le dije que quién querría a alguien como ella, que prefería alguien dócil…-hiso una pausa, sintiéndose afligido- yo no pude decirle que le mentí. La perdí sin poder llegar a decirle lo que siento por ella, ¿cree que podría hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Convivir con una Kushina tranquila, dócil, siempre temerosa? Ella ahora está sufriendo, yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, aunque tenga que renunciar a ella paras siempre luego. No dejaré a Kushina sola. Hakage- sama yo sueño con convertirme en un gran Hokage algún día, que clase de Hokage podría ser si ni siquiera puedo proteger a la mujer que amo.- dijo con convicción Minato, logrando la aprobación de los dos Uzumakis.

- Nosotros también iremos- dijo Akira

- Ese sujeto se va a enterar lo que significa la furia de los Uzumakis- dijo con llamas en los ojos Shinta, y Minato si no fuera por lo que había hecho hubiese sentido pena por ese tipo, por tener la ira de un montón de locos Uzumakis detrás de él, solo que, se había ganado una ira peor. La ira de Namikaze Minato. Nadie tocaba a Kushina y se la llevaba de arriba.


End file.
